La fin d'Harry
by Enyo85
Summary: Juste aprés la bataille finale, il faut se débarasser pour toujours de Voldemort. C'est Harry qui s'en charge. C'est une sorte de death sans en être une. Yaoi HPDM. C'est ma première fic.


Titre : La fin d'Harry Potter  
  
Auteur : Enyo85  
  
Mail : h.caren@caramail.com  
  
Genre : Oneshot, deathfic, yaoi, Shonen ai, OCC. c'est à peu près tout  
  
Base : Harry Potter sans spoilers du volume 5  
  
Couples : Harry/Draco et Hermione/Ron  
  
Résumé : A la fin de la 7ième année la guerre contre Voldemort se termine par un grand combat où celui-ci perdra. Mais il y a des conditions à sa disparition.  
  
Disclamer : Aucun des personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartienne (heureusement pour eux) ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling  
  
Notes : Ben alors c'est ma 1ière fic, va falloir être trrrrééés indulgent. Je n'avais pas de bêta-lecteur ou lectrice alors ya des chances pour qu'il y est des choses pas logique (les temps des verbes pour être plus précise), mais ça devrai être lisible. Ah oui et aussi je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont bien voulu lire cette petite histoire. Merci à tous.  
  
*****  
  
La Fin D'Harry Potter  
  
C'était la fin. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Ce matin là, la bataille finale s'était engagée. Griffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ont suivi les professeurs. Après quelques hésitations, et les quelques meurtres des jeunes mangemorts voulant rejoindre le camp adverse perpétré par Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci pensant qu'ils allaient tous se retourner contre lui comme l'avait fait le fils de son bras droit ; Draco Malefoy. Les Serpentard se mirent également du coté de Poudlard. Quelques jours plus tôt, ils avaient trouvés la seule manière de faire disparaître pour toujours le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils étaient arrivés au bout des Mangemorts grâce à la participation de l'ordre du Phénix composé d'entre autre ; Remus lupin, Sirius Black, des Weasley et de Severus Rogue, de Maugrey Fol ?il et de Dumbledore bien entendu. Voldemort, après de nombreuses attaques magiques et physiques, était à bout de force entouré par les plus grands magiciens de nos jours. A présent, les élèves restés debout, soignaient les blessés. C'était à ce moment que le destin allait se jouer. Dumbledore, entouré de ses professeurs, commença à ouvrir le vortex. Celui la même dans lequel disparaîtra à tout jamais Voldemort mais à l'unique condition être accompagné par la seule personne contre qui il ne peut rien ; Harry Potter.  
  
Ce dernier s'y était préparé mais il lui est difficile de quitter ses amis. On lui avait donné une vingtaine de minute pour leur dire au revoir en attendant l'ouverture complète de la brèche inter dimensionnelle. Il pensait que si la guerre n'aurait pas eu lieu, il aurait passé ses premières vacances loin des Dursley ; son anniversaire de 18 ans arrivant dans un mois. Il aurai pu rejoindre Sirius ou aller chez les Weasley et personne n'aurait pu l'en empêcher. Mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Il se retourna vers la foule silencieuse où le moindre murmure se transformait en cri et où tous les gémissements de souffrances devenaient des hurlements de désespoir. Cette foule l'observait attentivement, le dévisageant avec tristesse.  
  
Puis de celle-ci sortit une jeune fille, Hermione Granger, immédiatement suivie par un jeune homme, Ron Weasley. Ce dernier prit la main de la jeune fille qui la serra très fort quand ils arrivèrent devant le condamné. Puis elle la lâcha et sauta au cou d'Harry qui la serra contre lui.  
  
__ Tu sais que tu ne me rends pas ma promesse facile ! Si tu continu à faire cette tête je vais encore pleurer comme une madeleine, lui chuchota-t- elle.  
  
__ Si tu fais ça, je ne crois pas que je pourrai partir, lui répondit-il. Promet moi une chose Mionne. Prend soins de tous les deux. Toi seul pourras y arriver.  
  
__ Ne t'en fait donc pas. Et j'en connais un qui ne serra pas contre. Je voulais que tu saches que tu es mon meilleur ami, le meilleur que je n'ai jamais eu. Sauf peut-être Ron mais vous n'êtes pas dans la même catégorie, lâchât-elle dans un petit rire nerveux auquel il répondit.  
  
__ Je sais Mionne, je sais. Tu as toujours été et tu resteras toujours ma meilleure amie. Tu es la meilleure, bien meilleure que moi. Tu t'occuperas d'eux comme tu l'as toujours fais même si moi je ne suis plus là pour en profiter.  
  
Sur ces mots, il lui donna un baiser sur la joue et lui sourit. Elle se rejeta à son cou pour le serrer encore une fois puis recula pour laisser la place à Ron qui, arrivé devant Harry, lui donna l'accolade. Ils s'écartèrent en se tenant toujours par les avants bras du vis à vis.  
  
__ Tu m'as bousillé mon discourt. Mais je vais te dire la même chose que Mionne, annonça Ron  
  
__ Alors je te répondrai la même chose.  
  
__ On n'est vraiment pas doué !  
  
__ Je ne te le fais pas dire, lui répondit Harry en partant dans un petit gloussement avec lui.  
  
Après s'être serré dans les bras encore une fois, Hermione vint prés d'eux et passa un bras à chaque cou, les obligeant à se mettre front à front tous les trois.  
  
__ Faites-moi plaisir, ne l'appelez pas Harry, on tomberai dans le mélodrame.  
  
__ Qui te fait dire ça ? Qui voudrai s'appeler comme toi ? Lui lança gentiment Hermione.  
  
__ C'est vrai, à part la quasi-totalité du monde sorcier, personne ne voudrai d'un nom pareil, ajouta Ron.  
  
__ Hagrid à la limite pour rester dans les 'H', continua la jeune fille.  
  
__ Dit j'espère que c'est une blague parce qu'au sinon y il aura intérêt que ce soit une fille, demanda Ron d'un ton faussement affolé.  
  
__ T'inquiète, lui répondit sa petite amie en lui donnant un petit baiser sur les lèvres.  
  
__ Non sérieux je voudrai être là pour le voir naître, confia Harry.  
  
__ Et oui ce sera l'enfant que tu n'aurais jamais eu, badina Ron  
  
__ De toute façon pour y réfléchir, il faudra que je sois enceinte et désolé mon chéri mais ce ne sera pas avant son retour.  
  
__ Ce que j'aime chez elle c'est sa manière de mettre tout le monde d'accord.avec elle, affirma son amant.  
  
Hermione lui tira la langue et ils partirent dans un petit rire tous trois  
  
__ Je veux que vous soyez heureux, que vous le soyez pour moi. Si j'arrive à revenir, je veux vous voir tous les trois en pleine forme et peut-être aussi avec un descendant pour les Weasley.  
  
__ Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour ça. Et arrête avec tes yeux ou tu auras une magnifique fontaine comme meilleure amie.  
  
__ Je vous adore tout les deux, avoua Harry.  
  
__ On t'adore aussi, répondit Hermione.  
  
__ Tu sais ce qui se passerai si ça ne tenais qu'a moi, concéda Ron.  
  
__ Aller, sortit le Survivant pour se donner du courage.  
  
Il se décrocha et recula de quelques pas laissant le couple enlacé. Et la foule attentive derrière eux qui avait les larmes aux yeux à cause de leur échange.  
  
A un mètre du trio se tenait, droit et fière, celui qui de tout temps a été considéré comme leur plus grand ennemi à Poudlard ; Draco Malefoy. La foule avait été surprise en apprenant qu'il avait été durant toute la guerre un espion à la solde de Dumbledore à la 'cour' de Voldemort. Pour les élèves derrière, les 7 années d'inimitée qu'ils avaient passé avait du leurs apporter un peu de respect l'un pour l'autre. Les deux ennemis se jaugeaient du regard, s'affrontant une dernière fois. Emeraudes dans Glaciers.  
  
Soudain Draco leva les bras devant lui et murmura ;  
  
__ J'en veux encore un dernier.  
  
A ces mots Harry se jeta littéralement dans ses bras et ils s'étreignent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Puis ils mêlèrent le plus passionnément du monde leurs lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux. La foule se figea en observant le couple impromptu. Elle les avait toujours vu se disputant et même essayant de s'entre tuer. Et là.'encore un dernier' aurai voulut dire qu'il avait déjà eu un dernier baiser. Hermione et Ron les regardaient presque tendrement, même s'ils avaient les yeux pleins de larmes. Des adultes, seuls Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus et les Weasley n'étaient pas abasourdis. Des deux jeunes hommes enlacés s'élevait des mots doux murmurés et des promesses chuchotées ;  
  
__ Tu n'es pas encore partit que tu me manque déjà.  
  
Un petit rire s'éleva alors qu'ils se mirent front à front.  
  
__ Je veux que tu reviennes après, reprit Draco  
  
__ Tu sais que ce n'est peut-être pas possible ?  
  
__ Ouai, je sais.  
  
__ Je ferrai mon possible pour revenir.  
  
__ Je t'attendrais. Tu as intérêt à revenir entier.  
  
__ Si ne je revient pas, si.  
  
__ Je t'attendrai quand même.  
  
__ Draco écoute-moi, je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes de vivre parce que je ne suis plus là. Je veux que tu sois heureux, je veux ton bonheur. Tu le mérites.  
  
__ Je ne pourrai être heureux qu'a ton retour.  
  
Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se sourirent empêchant leurs larmes de couler.  
  
__ Tu prendras soins d'eux hein ?  
  
__ T'inquiètes, je les aurai à l'?il. Ils ne pourront pas faire un pas dehors sans que je le sache.  
  
__ Draco, gronda Harry avant qu'ils ne s'échangent un sourire.  
  
__ Promit, je veillerai sur eux.  
  
__ Merci  
  
__ Ici tous ce passera bien, tu as ma parole. Et toi promet moi que tu vas revenir.  
  
__ Tu sais que c'est impossible de savoir si je pourrai rentrer.  
  
__ Harry, gronda Draco à son tour.  
  
Sur ce ils se ré embrassèrent avec toute la passion qu'ils étaient capable sur le moments, leurs larmes mêlées glissant sur les lèvres.  
  
Harry leva une de ses main et sécha les larmes de son vis à vis en lui annonçant d'une vois rauque de chagrin mais un léger sourire au lèvres.  
  
__ Pourtant on s'était promit.  
  
Draco sourit à son tour avant d'essuyer le visage de son amant du bout des doigts.  
  
__ N'oublis pas que je t'aime, Draco Malefoy. Lui dit-il en déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
  
__ A condition que toi non plus tu n'oublis pas que je t'aime, Harry Potter. Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant à son tour.  
  
__ Alors attend moi, avec encor un baiser léger.  
  
__ Je t'attendrai, lui répondit-il sachant que ce serai leur dernier baiser.  
  
Puis lentement Harry se détacha de Draco. Ses mains longeant son corps, ensuite ses bras et pour finir juste leurs doigts accrochés. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois dans les yeux. Harry, prenant une inspiration, détacha une main en se retournant tout en serrant la deuxième. Puis le lâcha enfin entièrement.  
  
Il ramassa la petite chose qu'était redevenu Voldemort comme au début de la 4ième année. Les larmes inondant son visage, il salua d'un signe de tête les membres de l'ordre du Phénix, puis passa le vortex sans se retourner de peur d'éclater en sanglots.  
  
Dumbledore commença à réciter une formule pour fermer la faille aussitôt suivit par les autres sorciers.  
  
Draco regardait fixement, des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues pâles, l'endroit où son amant avait disparut. Il n'aurai su dire si cela faisait quelques secondes ou quelques heures quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il détourna enfin ses yeux pour voir que cette main appartenait à Hermione qui lui souriait tristement, Ron se tenant derrière elle tentant de ne pas avoir l'air désespéré. Il lui rendit son sourire quand celle-ci, a son habitude mis ses bras autours du cou des garçons pour une étreinte consolatrice.  
  
__ Tout ira bien, leur murmura-t-elle. Je vous le promet, tout ira bien.  
  
Ils s'écartèrent, se sourirent puis, tous trois cramponné les uns au autres, quittèrent le théâtre du drame.  
  
Owari ou à suivre  
  
*****  
  
Bon ben je remercie encore une fois les courageuses personnes qui ont lu mon histoire. Je croie que je ne le dire jamais assez ( Merci, merci, mercis,.)  
  
Alors que je m'explique ; pour moi cette histoire à une suite et la fin est même heureuse. Mais j'ai deux problèmes ; Je n'ai aucune excuse pour qu'Harry puisse revenir. Et je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de l'écrire  
  
Alors en conclusion se serai très gentil de me laisser des reviews ( je sais, elle est nulle ma façon d'en demander). J'accepte les éloges comme les insultes ( petite préférence pour les éloges tout de même).  
  
Et puis j'ai lui quelque part que pour les auteurs (bien grand mot pour ma personne) les reviews sont comme des câlins. Et moi chuis très câline.  
  
Remercie à tous. Enyo85 


End file.
